


Follow Me

by sweetrosei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blogging, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Photography, Selfies, Strangers to Lovers, promptoweek, promptoweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: Prompto runs a photography blog and may or may not have a crush on Noctis, a multi-interest blogger. When Noctis follows his blog and starts talking to him, Prompto can’t believe his luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of modern messaging AU with some references to canon FFXV locations. Noct isn’t a prince but just a rich kid of a successful businessman. Prompto’s a freelance photographer. 
> 
> This was intended to be a one shot for Prompto Week 2017 on tumblr but I got a bit carried away and now its a multi-chapter fic...
> 
> I don't have a beta reader, so please tell me if you spot any problems!

**Day 1**

_Bing._

Prompto looked over to his phone, smiling at the new follower notification until he saw the username attached to it. Surprise and nerves rushed through him as he took it in. It wasn’t just any new follower but Noctis, a guy he’d been following for months. Prompto ran a photography blog to share his work and had originally followed Noctis after he’d posted a series of photographs of a lake that had taken Prompto’s breath away. It turned out, Noctis had been on a fishing trip and happened to take some amazing photographs while he was there, rather than having a special interest in photography. Noctis was one of those bloggers without a particular theme, posting his thoughts and comments throughout the day, along with selfies and photos from his trips. Prompto thought he was adorable, not to mention stunningly handsome and funny, so he’d kept on following him. That had started months ago though, so why was Noctis following him back now? It couldn’t just be a standard follow-for-follow as a) it was months late and b) Noctis didn’t seem the type to do that. So, what the hell was it? Surely… surely he didn’t _actually_ want to follow him? It was a mistake, right? He’d probably been looking through his own follower list for someone and hit follow by accident. He’d unfollow him any moment now. Maybe he had already. Prompto put his phone back down and tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at the thought that Noctis might like his photography.

Twenty minutes later, Prompto received another notification and chanced a look at his phone. Noctis had added a comment to one of his photos.

> **Noctis commented:** I’ve been here. It’s a good fishing spot. We went during cold weather and camped a little further up. It was freezing but the sunsets were really nice. Seems like your kinda thing.

Prompto stared at the response. Noctis was so… casual? Like he was replying to a friend and not a complete stranger on what Prompto had tried to make seem like a professional blog? Prompto was always terrified and awkward when he tried to write messages to people he didn’t know. That didn’t stop him from replying to people’s posts, but he often ended up cringing over what he’d said later on. Not only that, but Noctis had made a nice suggestion? That _did_ seem like Prompto’s kinda thing. He was a sucker for pretty sunsets. Although, he wasn’t a big fan of the cold and grumbled every time he had to camp, which was depressingly often thanks to his hobby and the fact that it was easier and cheaper to camp than it was to find a nice room to stay in near enough to where he wanted to be. He slept in his car when he could, but he often couldn’t drive it near enough to where he wanted to photograph either, so camping was his only option.

Should he reply to the comment? and how? If he hit the reply button his response would be public and Prompto rarely responded publicly to people on this blog. Did Noctis know Prompto followed him? Now that they were mutual followers, they could send each other private instant messages. Was it acceptable for him to do that now?

Prompto opened the IM screen and stared at it. The little green circle around Noctis’ icon meant he was online or at least had the site open in a tab somewhere. Prompto _really_ wanted to talk to him but couldn’t help being nervous. He didn’t have many friends, mostly only co-workers and other photographers he talked to online or if they happened to be in the same location. He had a secondary blog where he posted behind the scenes, nerd stuff, and random thoughts but no one really spoke to him there. What if he got carried away and scared Noctis off? He might unfollow or block him even. But what if it went right? What if they became friends? It would be _amazing_. Prompto couldn’t deny that he had a _liiiitle_ bit of a crush on Noctis. Everything he posted was cute or handsome or hilarious, whether it was some random thought or a quick selfie or a stealth photo of one of his friends doing some chore for him and a snarky comment. He _had_ to try to talk to him.

> **Prompto (17:14):** Hi! Thanks for the comment. I only passed through Svirwater briefly in the summer, so I didn’t get to see a sunset but I can believe they were beautiful! Perhaps I’ll get to see one someday!

Prompto hesitated, reading and re-reading the message before biting the bullet and sending it off. His heart leapt as he stared at the message for a second before quickly flicking away and pretending it hadn’t happened. He would _not_ sit there anxiously waiting for a reply. There was no guarantee he’d get one. Noctis was probably busy or something. Maybe he didn’t reply to strangers, even if they were mutual and Noctis had commented on their work first. Maybe-

_Bing_.

> **Noctis (17:26)** : [Image]
> 
> **Noctis (17:26)** : That was our first night

Prompto stared at the photo. It was beautiful. Sure, it had clearly been taken with a phone camera so it wasn’t the greatest quality but the sunset was still amazing. Prompto would definitely have to go back and try to see it for himself sometime. He needed to photograph that. It took him a moment to stop staring at the photo and hurry out an enthusiastic reply, excitement drowning his nerves temporarily.

> **Prompto (17:32):** That’s amazing!!!!
> 
> **Prompto (17:32):** It looks beautiful! I’ll definitely have to go back!

There was a gap before Noctis replied again, during which Prompto’s nerves began to return. Was he too enthusiastic? Maybe Noctis had expected a more professional sounding photographer, rather than Prompto’s overzealous use of exclamation marks.

> **Noctis (17:47):** It was nice. I should have taken more photos of the scenery but I was too focused on the fish

Or maybe Noctis was just a slow replier.

> **Prompto (17:49):** Do you go to a lot of nice places to fish?

Prompto had been following Noctis long enough to already know that he did indeed go to nice places to fish thanks to all his photos, but he didn’t need to let Noctis know that and sound like a creep.

> **Noctis (17:52)** : Yeah, I guess so. Sometimes I go out on my dad’s boat with him or friends. That’s always nice. It’s quiet and we can do nothing but hang out and fish.
> 
> **Prompto (17:52)** : That sounds great!

Prompto had seen pictures of Noctis and his friends on a boat a couple of times and assumed that was the one Noctis was talking about. It wasn’t that Prompto stalked his blog or anything, he just tended to flick through his feed and catch up on anything he’d missed throughout the day. Noctis posted a lot, so Prompto saw a lot of him.

> **Noctis (17:58):** Do you fish?
> 
> **Prompto (18:00):** No. I tried photographing fish once with an underwater camera I’d rented...
> 
> **Prompto (18:00):** They tried to eat the camera and I panicked
> 
> **Noctis (18:02):** So cameras make good lures…
> 
> **Prompto (18:02):** _Expensive_ lures
> 
> **Noctis (18:02):** I’ll stick to regular bait then
> 
> **Prompto (18:02)** : A good idea
> 
> **Noctis (18:05):** I’m Noctis by the way
> 
> **Prompto (18:05):** Hi! I’m Prompto!
> 
> **Noctis (18:07):** I have to go out now, but it was nice talking
> 
> **Prompto (18:07):** Bye!

Prompto was a little sad to see Noctis go but was pleased with their short conversation. He hadn’t embarrassed himself and Noctis had said it had been nice. Maybe they’d get to talk again sometime.

Two hours later, sandwiched between a meme and a photo of a whale in Prompto’s feed, there was a selfie of Noctis and his friends at what looked like a restaurant.

 

**Day 2**

> [Image] [Image]
> 
> _Got dragged out for a walk this afternoon and found some deer?_
> 
> 10 comments, 39 likes, 36 reblogs

Prompto refreshed his feed and Noctis’ post loaded at the top. The photos were lovely, despite Noctis’ confusion and apparent distaste for his trip. The photos were of a small herd of deer nibbling away in a woodland. They were super cute and Prompto was itching to write a comment. Now that he’d talked to Noctis once and it had gone well, he thought it might be okay to try again.

> **Prompto commented** : Woah, the deer are cute! That woodland looks magical~

He didn’t really expect Noctis to reply but was pleasantly surprised when he did via private message a couple of hours later.

> **Noctis (18:39)** : The woods are pretty nice as long as you aren’t forced there against your will
> 
> **Prompto (18:40)** : I don’t think I could ever be forced against my will to go somewhere that pretty
> 
> **Noctis (18:42):** Gladio could manage it
> 
> **Prompto (18:42)** : Was it really that bad?
> 
> **Noctis (18:42)** : No
> 
> **Noctis (18:42)** : It was nice
> 
> **Noctis (18:43)** : But I’d suggested we go for a _drive_ and they made me pull over and walk for an hour instead
> 
> **Noctis (18:43)** : I need to sleep for a week
> 
> **Prompto (18:43)** : I feel that. I finished work half an hour ago and I’m ready to drop
> 
> **Noctis (18:43)** : What kind of work do you do? Is it the photography?
> 
> **Prompto (18:44)** : I’m a freelance photographer but I work part-time at a couple of local stores and do odd jobs sometimes for extra cash

Prompto used to be embarrassed by his mixed jobs rather than having a ‘proper career’, but Cindy, who paid him for extra help sometimes, had told him he should be proud of working hard to fund his photography and trips. Being responsible for himself and his interests wasn’t anything to be ashamed of.

> **Noctis (18:47)** : Sounds like a busy life
> 
> **Prompto (18:47)** : Yeah but it’s worth it. It pays for my photography trips
> 
> **Noctis (18:47)** : Definitely worth it then
> 
> **Noctis (18:48)** : You sell prints of your photos, right?
> 
> **Prompto (18:48)** : Yeah
> 
> **Noctis (18:48)** : I’ll buy some soon
> 
> **Prompto (18:48)** : Really?
> 
> **Prompto (18:49)** : Thank you!!

 

**Day 10**

> **Noctis (03:17)** : Answer your fucking phone
> 
> **Noctis (03:18)** : Wait
> 
> **Noctis (03:18):** Shit
> 
> **Noctis (03:18)** : You’re not Gladio
> 
> **Noctis (03:18):** Sorry.

Prompto rolled over, groaning as he pulled his phone to him in the dark, refusing to get out of bed as it beeped several times. He blinked at the messages, confused and a little panicked for a moment at the confrontational start until it was clear the messages weren’t intended for him. Prompto had no idea what Noctis was angry about at 3am but he was glad it was at Gladio and not him.  

> **Prompto (03:20):** Sokay. Are you alright?
> 
> **Noctis (03:22)** : Ehh
> 
> **Noctis (03:22)** : I left my keys at a friend’s house so I’m locked out and he’s not answering my calls
> 
> **Prompto (03:22)** : Shit
> 
> **Prompto (03:22)** : What are you gonna do?
> 
> **Noctis (03:24)** : idk
> 
> **Noctis (03:24):** I can’t call the landlord because it’s 3am
> 
> **Prompto (03:24):** Are you outside? You should get somewhere warm
> 
> **Noctis (03:30)** : I’m in the building, I just can’t get into my flat
> 
> **Noctis (03:31)** : If I hurt my back sleeping on this floor, I’m making him give me a massage

Prompto laughed at the reply. He was worried about Noctis but knowing that he was inside and still had his sense of humour made him feel a little better. Although, Prompto hoped he wasn’t really considering sleeping on the floor outside his flat.

> **Prompto (03:32)** : Is there anyone else you can stay with?
> 
> **Noctis (03:38)** : I keep trying Iggy but he’s not answering either
> 
> **Noctis (03:43)** : They’re probably distracting each other
> 
> **Prompto (03:44)** : Make them both give you back rubs later?
> 
> **Noctis (03:52)** : Yeah
> 
> **Noctis (03:52)** : I’ll keep trying
> 
> **Noctis (03:52)** : What time is it for you?
> 
> **Prompto (03:52)** : Nearly 4am

Noctis seemed to alternate between replying immediately and taking several minutes, which Prompto assumed was him trying to call the others. When it took him about 15 minutes to reply, Prompto hoped that meant something good had happened to drag Noctis away and he hadn’t been pounced on by some kind of horror film monster in the hallway.

> **Noctis (04:07)** : Iggy’s on his way
> 
> **Noctis (04:07)** : I was right
> 
> **Noctis (04:07)** : They were talking to each other
> 
> **Prompto (04:08)** : Glad to hear it!
> 
> **Prompto (04:08)** : Are you getting those massages then?
> 
> **Noctis (04:10)** : Iggy’s giving me two
> 
> **Prompto (04:10)** : Gladio skipped out?
> 
> **Noctis (04:10)** : Ignis reminded me I had a “sports massage” from Gladio after practice once
> 
> **Noctis (04:11)** : I’d rather have two from Ignis
> 
> **Noctis (04:11)** : Also, sorry for waking you up. If I did.
> 
> **Prompto (04:11)** : It’s okay! I’m glad you’re not going to be locked out much longer
> 
> **Noctis (04:11)** : Are you in Lucis? If it’s 4am for you too
> 
> **Prompto (04:12)** : Yeah
> 
> **Prompto (04:12)** : I travel a lot but Lucis is home

There was another silence, lasting over half an hour this time and Prompto had started dozing again when his phone beeped and woke him up once more.

> **Noctis (04:49)** : [Image]

Prompto’s eyes widened at the selfie. Noctis looked _adorable_ in it. His hair was kinda ruffled, like he’d been messing with it while waiting for his friend and the low lighting was reflecting in his eyes, making them sparkle as he smiled brightly. He was inside what Prompto assumed was his flat and was holding up his keys proudly.

> **Noctis (04:49)** : Home sweet home
> 
> **Noctis (04:49)** : Hope I didn’t wake you again
> 
> **Noctis (04:50)** : Goodnight
> 
> **Prompto (04:50)** : Congrats! Night!

Prompto may or may not have saved the selfie to his phone, not wanting it to get lost in his chat history, before going back to sleep, smiling as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 11**

> **Noctis (15:00)** : Hey. Sorry about last night. Thanks for the company though.

Prompto hadn’t expected a message again so soon after the 4am locked-out debacle, but was pleasantly surprised to receive one the next afternoon. A smile lit up his face at the thought that Noctis had appreciated his company.  

> **Prompto (15:02)** : You’re welcome! I’m glad you got in okay eventually
> 
> **Noctis (15:02)** : I’ll try not to message you in the middle of the night again
> 
> **Prompto (15:03)** : It’s alright. My sleeping schedule is a mess anyway

He’d tried keeping a regular sleep pattern, but it was hard when there were photos to sort through and editing to do or a night time photoshoot or something interesting on the internet to look at…

> **Noctis (15:04)** : Same
> 
> **Noctis (15:04)** : Sorta
> 
> **Noctis (15:04)** :  You got another trip coming up?
> 
> **Prompto (15:05)** : Yup! Only to Galdin though. I’m there now. I come here a lot but can never get enough of photographing it
> 
> **Noctis (15:05)** : I go there to fish sometimes
> 
> **Prompto (15:05)** : Yeah?! I see a lot of people fishing when I go
> 
> **Prompto (15:06)** : Wait are you near Galdin?

Prompto was too surprised by the thought to stop himself asking the question. He immediately winced as it showed up as sent. Was it creepy to ask that? Sure, Noctis had asked him if he was in Lucis, but Lucis was huge. You couldn’t work out much from that. Was Prompto being too curious?

> **Noctis (15:11)** : Kinda? I’m in Insomnia

The prying didn’t seem to have bothered Noctis though. Of course, Noctis was a capital city kind of guy. That certainly explained all the fancy places he took selfies at. It was a world apart from Prompto’s home, living on his own in a quiet area of Duscae. It was peaceful and beautiful but a little dull sometimes. 

> **Prompto (15:12)** : I live in Duscae!
> 
> **Noctis (15:14)** : That’s pretty. Perfect for a photographer
> 
> **Prompto (15:15)** : Yup! I can’t go out without my camera
> 
> **Prompto (15:15)** : Is the capital pretty? I’ve never been
> 
> **Noctis (15:15)** : It’s…
> 
> **Noctis (15:19)** : I guess it is if you like buildings
> 
> **Noctis (15:19)** : It’s busy
> 
> **Noctis (15:19)** : Some of the architecture is nice?
> 
> **Noctis (15:19)** : [Image] [Image] [Image]

Noctis attached two pictures of ornate buildings and one of him and his friend Iris in front of a pretty fountain. They looked nice.

> **Prompto (15:21)** : Ooh!
> 
> **Prompto (15:21)** :  Maybe I should take a trip there someday

~

Prompto had a great day at Galdin Quay, not heading back to his rented room until night had fallen and he’d gotten some good photos of the stars. There were a lot of new photos to sort through, but he wanted to look at them with refreshed eyes, so decided to leave that until tomorrow morning and chill out for the rest of the evening. Once he was comfortably settled on the bed in his pyjamas, he started scrolling through his feeds and found several entertaining posts from Noctis that made him smile.

> _Made it out of my flat and back into it today with my keys on my person. Congrats me._
> 
> 8 comments, 22 likes

 

> _[Image]_
> 
> _Found a cat. Gave him some of my lunch. Think I can keep him?_
> 
> 17 comments, 70 reblogs, 25 likes

> _[Image]_
> 
> _If Gladio tells you he won our sparring match, he’s lying._
> 
> 30 comments, 104 reblogs, 64 likes

 

The two photos were particularly great. In the first one, Noctis was standing next to a wall with a cat on top that was sniffing his hair. Prompto didn’t bother looking at the replies on the post, knowing they would be filled with comments about how cute he and the cat were and how good Noctis looked, because they _were_ cute and he _did_ look good. Noctis was hardly social media famous, but he had a decent number of followers. Prompto was pretty sure that wasn’t his intention and he just wanted to post shit on his blog and it so happened that people found it interesting and followed him. His selfies always got the most attention, unsurprisingly, and he received a lot of compliments, but the attention didn’t seem to faze him.

The second image was even better than the first though. It had been taken by someone else and was of Noctis mid-spar with his friend Gladio. They were both in tight tank tops and Prompto couldn’t help appreciating the view. Noctis shared quite a bit of information about his friends, so Prompto knew that Gladiolus/Gladio was a personal trainer and did mixed martial arts, Ignis/Iggy/Specs was a professional chef, Iris was Gladio’s sister and also did MMA, and Luna was a childhood friend and known humanitarian in Altissia.

The second photo got reblogged a couple of times in his feed as Gladio responded with “I did win” and Noctis snapped back “Liar”. Prompto laughed softly before hesitating over his PMs. He wanted to banter with Noctis like that. Would it be okay to send another message today? He decided to settle on sending him one of his photos from earlier. He’d managed to get a few of a family fishing, with their permission, and he thought Noctis might like that. They weren’t ready to be shared on his blog but he didn’t mind sending one privately, so he picked one and sent it off. 

> **Prompto (21:58)** : [Image]
> 
> **Prompto (21:58)** : The weather was really good so there were a lot of people fishing today
> 
> **Noctis (22:05)** : Did they catch anything good? I haven’t been there in too long
> 
> **Prompto (22:06)** : I’m not sure. I didn’t stick around with them much after this. They seemed to be having a good time though

The family had been nice, but the child had nearly knocked Prompto into the water in her excitement and her father had barely managed to catch him in time. It was just a _tiny_ bit embarrassing, so he’d hurried off after getting his photos. He didn’t need to tell Noctis about that part.

> **Noctis (22:08)** : You’re making me want to fish
> 
> **Noctis (22:08)** : I need to go back there soon
> 
> **Prompto (22:09)** : What’s your favourite fishing spot?
> 
> **Noctis (22:09)** : Vesperpool. The fish are huge.
> 
> **Prompto (22:09)** : I’ve never been there
> 
> **Noctis (22:12)** : The area’s kinda nice too
> 
> **Noctis (22:12)** : Have you been to Altissia? You like photographing water scenes, right? You’d love there. It’s beautiful.
> 
> **Prompto (22:13)** : Yeah! I’ve only been to Altissia once. It’s too far for me to travel to easily
> 
> **Noctis (22:16)** : I’ve only been to visit a friend
> 
> **Noctis (22:16)** : So you mostly stick to Lucis?
> 
> **Prompto (22:17)** : Yeah
> 
> **Noctis (22:18)** : If you ever come to Insomnia let me know, I’ll recommended good places to go
> 
> **Prompto (22:18)** : Thanks!

Noctis didn’t reply after that but Prompto didn’t mind. His chest was warm from the idea that Noctis cared about him enough to give him thoughtful suggestions. Prompto couldn’t stop smiling as he got ready to sleep. He’d managed to take some good photos today and talk to Noctis twice without making a fool of himself. Prompto counted that as a great day.

**Day 19**

> **Noctis (22:04)** : New dungeon’s up. You ready?

The game notification had come up four minutes ago, dead on 10pm when the updates were always released. Noctis sent out a group text to his friends immediately and messaged Iris and Gladio on their blogs as well. He’d been waiting for this particular dungeon to become available, wanting some of the special loot, and was eager to get started. As he finished sending the message to Iris he switched back to Gladio’s to see if he’d replied and… realised it wasn’t Gladio at all.

Noctis groaned; not _again_. This was the second time he’d sent Prompto unexpected late night messages that weren’t meant for him. This wasn’t the sort of good impression Noctis had hoped to make when he’d originally followed Prompto.

The day he’d followed Prompto, Noctis had been trawling through some of his old posts and clicked on Prompto’s blog after reading a particularly amusing comment he’d left. The beautiful photography he’d found on the blog had surprised him. He hadn’t really known what he’d expected but it wasn’t that. He’d ended up sitting there for an hour, looking through the photos in awe. It was especially interesting to see places he’d also visited. Half way through he’d hit follow, knowing he’d want to see more of this and a little later he was firing off his own comment.

He hadn’t even thought about being able to private message Prompto until Prompto had contacted him first. While Noct was good at socialising - or at least appeared to be - when he wanted or needed to be, making new friends was always harder. Talking about fishing was never difficult though and he was pleased that Prompto hadn’t seemed bored with him and even came back to talk to him the next day. After the embarrassing locked-himself-out fiasco, Noctis felt a lot more comfortable talking to Prompto. Something had changed and he no longer felt like Prompto was a stranger.

> **Noctis (22:04)** : Sorry
> 
> **Noctis (22:04)** : Why do I keep messaging you when I’m trying to reach Gladio at night

Noctis knew exactly why. They’d talked a lot lately and Prompto had been at the top of his recent contacts list. He wasn’t going to say that though.

> **Prompto (22:07)** : because your sleepy subconscious is telling you I’m a kind hearted soul and you want to spend the evening talking to me?
> 
> **Noctis (22:09)** : I suppose I can’t wholly disagree
> 
> **Noctis (22:09)** : Do you play King’s Knight?

Prompto’s reply was true enough. He wouldn’t mind spending the evening talking to him, he’d spent most of yesterday evening happily talking to Prompto about cats, but he really did want to play the new mission as soon as possible. Maybe he’d get lucky and Prompto played the game too.

> **Prompto (22:09)** : Yeah! Wait is that what you were talking about?
> 
> **Noctis (22:10)** : Yeah, trying to get Gladio, Iggy and Iris together for the new dungeon.
> 
> **Noctis (22:10)** : What’s your ID? I’ll add you.

Noctis was shocked at his luck but wasn’t going to question it. The more he found out about Prompto, the more he liked him. Prompto quickly sent over his ID and Noct added him to his King’s Knight friends list. Now they had another thing in common to talk about. They _had_ to play together.   

> **Noctis (22:13)** : If the others don’t turn up soon do you want to play instead?
> 
> **Prompto (22:13)** : Sure!

Noctis was both too impatient to wait and too eager to play with his new friend. The others wouldn’t mind if he put them off for a while, if they even showed up any time soon. Where _were_ they, anyway?

> **Noctis (22:16)** : Fuck it, they’re too slow. Let’s play.

An hour later, they’d completed the mission twice, once with the two of them and a second time with Iris as well, along with a couple of other missions. They messaged each other between battles, talking about the game and bantering back and forth until Noctis couldn’t put off sleep any longer, no matter how much he wanted to keep talking to Prompto.

**Day 29**

By the time Gladio managed to drag Noctis out of bed, Ignis had made him a late breakfast and was ready to head out for the day. They’d come to hang out with Noctis for the evening last night and stayed over but both had other things to attend today, despite it being a Sunday. Gladio dropped Noct off in a dining room chair before heading out after Iggy. It was only 11am and Noctis wanted to sleep more but the breakfast _did_ look good. They were Ignis’ special strawberry pancakes – special because there was a secret ingredient that he refused to even hint at.

‘ _Prompto would like these_ ,’ Noct thought to himself, grabbing his phone and sending off a photo via private message before settling in to enjoy his breakfast. Since they’d added each other on King’s Knight, they ended up talking every day, whether it was about the game or photography or just little details about their day. Noctis was quickly becoming very fond of Prompto and was glad to have a new friend in his life. 

> **Noctis (11:32)** : [Image]
> 
> **Prompto (11:45)** : ヽ(♡∀♡)ノ
> 
> **Prompto (11:45)** : Those looks delicious!
> 
> **Noctis (11:47)** : Ignis made them
> 
> **Noctis (11:47)** : They’re good
> 
> **Prompto (11:47)** : Jealous
> 
> **Noctis (11:47)** : Come to Insomnia and maybe I’ll share some
> 
> **Prompto (11:48)** : That’s a tempting offer…
> 
> **Prompto (11:48)** : I’m not sure I can accept though
> 
>   **Prompto (11:48)** : Not with only _maybe_ getting pancakes
> 
> **Noctis (11:49)** : Sucks to be you then
> 
> **Prompto (11:49)** : (￢_￢;)

Noctis found he made quite a few ‘jokes’ about Prompto coming to Insomnia, but really he would like to meet him. Duscae and Insomnia weren’t that far apart, it wouldn’t be too difficult. It was more time and awkwardness that kept him from suggesting it more seriously. He didn’t know how it would go down. Making internet friends was one thing, but not everyone wanted to meet in person, especially so soon into their friendship.

Noctis sighed as he finished his breakfast and headed back to bed. It didn’t matter what his friends said; they might have busy days planned but he did not. His plan for the day consisted of three things: more sleep, TV, and talking to Prompto.

~

> **Prompto (23:15)** : [Image]
> 
> **Noctis (23:20)** : Woah
> 
> **Noctis (23:20)** : That looks amazing

Noctis took in the photo, admiring the sky and the treeline until he realised it looked familiar, although that treeline was usually behind him.

> **Noctis (23:22)** : Is that the Vesperpool?
> 
> **Prompto (23:23)** : Yup! After you talked about it so much, I went to check it out. The sunset was gorgeous

Noctis laughed with a little surprise at the response. Prompto was constantly busy, whether it was working or going away for the weekend, but the Vesperpool was hardly close. It was a surprise to hear he’d travelled so far and not mentioned it. Then again, Prompto was rather spontaneous.

> **Noctis (23:23)** : I had no idea you were going
> 
> **Noctis (23:23)** : I’m glad you liked it
> 
> **Prompto (23:23)** : It was a last minute decision Friday afternoon. One of the suppliers for work mentioned it and it reminded me that I wanted to go, so I jumped in my car and off I went!
> 
> **Prompto (23:24)** :  I took a lot of photos. I’ll upload the best sometime soon…ish
> 
> **Prompto (23:24)** : I wanted to surprise you
> 
> **Noctis (23:24)** : You succeeded
> 
> **Prompto (23:24)** : \\(^ω^)/
> 
> **Noctis (23:25)** : I’m looking forward to seeing the rest

Noctis was always interested to see Prompto’s photographs and was pleased to see his location idea had been taken to heart and that Prompto thought of him enough to try and surprise him. There was one thing about Prompto’s photography he’d realised the other day though, while walking past an advert, that he was curious about and now seemed as good a time as any to ask.

> **Noctis (23:25)** : So
> 
> **Noctis (23:26)** : There’s a self portrait exhibition at one of the museums here
> 
> **Prompto (23:27)** : Yeah?
> 
> **Prompto (23:27)** : You gonna go?
> 
> **Noctis (23:28)** : Probably not but
> 
> **Noctis (23:28)** : I noticed you take a lot of photos of nature and some of other people
> 
> **Noctis (23:28)** : but none of yourself
> 
> **Prompto (23:31)** : I take selfies
> 
> **Prompto** **(23:31)** : but I don’t post them on that blog. That’s for my proper photography.
> 
> **Noctis (23:33)** : Do you have an alternative?
> 
> **Prompto (23:33)** : Another blog? I
> 
> **Prompto (23:34)** : I do… but it’s… behind the scenes stuff and me rambling mostly. Nothing special
> 
> **Prompto (23:34)** : or organised
> 
> **Noctis (23:34)** : So like mine then
> 
> **Prompto (23:35)** : Yours is good!

Noctis hadn’t been fishing for a compliment, he just wanted to see Prompto’s blog and learn more about him. He liked it when Prompto shared random thoughts with him, so he figured he’d like that blog too.

> **Noctis (23:36)** : Show me yours
> 
> **Prompto (23:36)** : There’s no selfies on there, if that’s what you’re looking for

He had to admit he was a little disappointed, being curious about Prompto, but didn’t mind. He didn’t particularly care what Prompto looked like, he just wanted more of his friend.

> **Noctis (23:36)** : Still
> 
> **Prompto (23:38)** : Fine
> 
> **Prompto (23:39)** : [Link]

Noctis immediately followed him and soon enough he was reblogging from him, replying to Prompto’s posts, and chatting to each other on their blogs where everyone could see. Prompto gained more followers for both his photography and fun account because of that. Noctis was happy for playing a small part in getting Prompto’s work more exposure.

**Day 37**

> **Noctis (20:28)** : Why does everyone think I’m into Luna?
> 
> **Prompto (20:34)** : Huh?
> 
> **Noctis (20:39)** : Luna
> 
> **Noctis (20:39)** : [Image]

Noctis sent a selfie of him and Luna from a few months ago that he’d posted on his blog before. Luna lived far away and they didn’t get to talk as often as they’d like, but Noct still considered her one of his best friends. They even sent each other physical letters when they could. It was something they’d done since they were kids and neither of them wanted to stop. Everyone seemed to think it was romantic and they were _interested_ in each other though and Noct didn’t get it. She was his friend, just like the guys, but no one said anything about him and them. Noctis sighed. He just wanted to be able to talk to and about his friends without people misinterpreting it and giving him ‘knowing’ looks that made him want to punch them.

> **Prompto (20:43)** : You are a boy. She is a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?
> 
> **Noctis (20:43)** : Oh no
> 
> **Noctis (20:43)** : Don’t start that
> 
> **Prompto (20:44):** (o˘◡˘o)

Noctis groaned but couldn’t help a little smile. Prompto was a little shit but he’d improved Noct’s sour mood already. 

> **Noctis (20:51)** : Seriously though
> 
> **Noctis (20:51)** : She means the world to me, but not like that.
> 
> **Noctis (20:51)** : She’s just a friend
> 
> **Noctis (20:51)** : and not my type
> 
> **Prompto (20:54)** : Oh? What is your type?

Noctis felt a little flutter of nerves at that. He’d brought the question on himself. He briefly wondered if part of him had subconsciously wanted to say something. While outsiders thought Noctis was into Luna, Gladio and Ignis had made a few ‘subtle’ comments about Noct smiling a lot while messaging on his phone and having a new found _interest_ in photography lately. Noct had no doubts who they were hinting about and it had sent a blush to his cheeks and his mind churning. There was no harm in answering Prompto now. It wasn’t like he was flirting just… sharing information about himself with a friend.

> **Noctis (21:11)** : Guys
> 
> **Noctis (21:11)** : For one thing
> 
> **Prompto (21:11)** : Ohhh. That would definitely rule her out then
> 
> **Noctis (21:12)** : You think?
> 
> **Prompto (21:12)** : I’m guessing they don’t know? The people bothering you
> 
> **Noctis (21:12)** : No
> 
> **Noctis (21** : **12)** : It wasn’t anyone important
> 
> **Noctis (21:13)** : My friends know the truth
> 
> **Noctis (21:13)** : They’re the only ones I’ve told
> 
> **Noctis (21:13)** : Including you now
> 
> **Prompto (21:14)** : I feel honoured!
> 
> **Noctis (21:14)** : You should
> 
> **Noctis (21:14)** : Just… don’t start asking me about crusty old men

Noctis shook his head at the memory, a combination of embarrassed and amused as he explained the story to Prompto, who found it hilarious. He’d been watching a film with his friends and Gladio had tried to guess which of the girls was more Noct’s type. After he’d told them the truth, Gladio and Iris had started trying to work out Noct’s ideal type of guy instead. Their ideas had gotten more and more ludicrous and horrifying as Noct continued to shake his head at every suggestion. Honestly, he wasn’t really the… lusting after celebrities and strangers type. He had to know someone well before he started developing an interest. He’d only had two crushes in his life before now.

> **Noctis (21:27)** : I swear if you start teasing me about this I’ll block you
> 
> **Prompto (21:27)** : but what if I wanted to bond with you over wrinkly old men?
> 
> **Noctis (21:27)** : …
> 
> **Prompto** **(21:28)** : Alright, alright!
> 
> **Prompto (21:28)** : I won’t tease you
> 
> **Noctis (21:28)** : Good
> 
> **Prompto (21:29)** : This time
> 
> **Noctis (21:29)** : Suddenly the future looks bleak
> 
> **Prompto (21:29)** : °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> **Noctis (21:31)** : Want to play King’s Knight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me Prompto wouldn't have had an Avril phase. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! The response to the first chapter was amazing and I'm unbelievably happy you all liked it! I honestly didn't expect so many people to like it! I love hearing your thoughts and I hope you like this chapter too! 
> 
> Once again, it's not been beta'd so please let me know if you spot any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 40**

Prompto nervously wrote and re-wrote his message, debating how to say it. He’d missed his chance when Noctis had come out, distracted by the conversation and then King’s Knight. He wanted to tell Noctis though, partly for solidarity and partly because Prompto wasn’t kidding himself, he knew he had a massive crush on him. Prompto always had a big smile or a blush on his face when he talked to Noctis and he’d never felt this at home with someone. His crush grew bigger and bigger every day and he wanted Noctis to know he was an option.

> **Prompto (14:10):** I never told you
> 
> **Prompto (14:10)** : But I’m gay too
> 
> **Prompto (14:10)** : Just so you know
> 
> **Noctis (14:12):** I don’t have to quiz you on old actors do I?
> 
> **Noctis (14:12):** I don’t remember half their names.
> 
> **Prompto (14:13)** : But then how will we know who has the better taste?
> 
> **Noctis (14:13)** : Yours probably look like landscapes
> 
> **Prompto (14:13)** : ?!?!
> 
> **Prompto (14:13)** : How can a person look like a landscape?
> 
> **Noctis (14:14)** : Gladio’s a mountain
> 
> **Prompto (14:14)** : Fair point
> 
> **Prompto (14:14)** : Do yours look like fish then?
> 
> **Noctis (14:14)** : Nah
> 
> **Noctis (14:14)** : They’re cute
> 
> **Prompto (14:15)** : The fish?????
> 
> **Prompto (14:15)** : I definitely have the better taste

**Day 45**

> **Noctis (13:41)** : [Image]

The photo was of Noctis holding a big fish and looking proud of himself. Prompto couldn’t resist.

> **Prompto (13:43)** : Congratulations!
> 
> **Prompto (13:43)** : Is that your new boyfriend?
> 
> **Noctis (13:49)** : Not cute enough
> 
> **Noctis (13:49)** : I had to throw him back
> 
> **Prompto (13:51)** : Do you normally not throw them back?
> 
> **Noctis (13:55)** : Depends
> 
> **Prompto (13:55)** : On if they’re cute enough?
> 
> **Noctis (13:56)** : You’re not going to drop that are you?

‘ _Never,’_ Prompto thought to himself with a laugh. He could imagine Noctis with a little blush on his face, sulking slightly. It was image based purely on fantasy, but it was adorable.

> **Prompto (13:56)** : ╮( ˇ▿ˇ)╭
> 
> **Noctis (13:56)** : If we’re camping or Iggy wants me to catch him something to cook then I won’t
> 
> **Noctis (13:57)** : If it’s just for fun then sure, I’ll put them back
> 
> **Prompto (13:57)** : You shouldn’t cook your boyfriends
> 
> **Prompto (13:57)** : This is why you’re single
> 
> **Noctis (13:57)** : And you’re single because of your bad jokes
> 
> **Prompto (13:58)** : I’m married to my work
> 
> **Noctis (13:58)** : I didn’t realise you were that close to your camera
> 
> **Prompto (13:58)** : Don’t you dare make this dodgy
> 
> **Noctis (13:58)** : You’re the one who said I date fish
> 
> **Prompto (13:58)** : Let’s call a truce

Prompto was great at teasing Noctis but it worked just as well the other way around and Prompto wasn’t willing to risk ongoing camera-love jokes, not like he’d done to Noctis and his fish.

> **Noctis (13:59)** : Backing off already?
> 
> **Prompto (14:00)** : My camera and my mind are innocent
> 
> **Noctis (14:00)** : Sure
> 
> **Noctis (14:00)** : As innocent as a convicted criminal

**Day 49**

> **Noctis (18:01)** : [Image]

The selfie showed Noctis standing in front of a long mirror, dressed in a gorgeous suit and looking far more formal than normal.

> **Prompto (18:02)** : Looking good!
> 
> **Prompto (18:02)** : Going somewhere nice?
> 
> **Noctis (18:04)** : Dad’s taking me to one of his business dinners

Noctis had talked before about how his Dad was the CEO of some big company. He didn’t go into details much but Prompto was more interested in Noctis than his Dad, so he didn’t mind.

> **Prompto (18:04)** : Sounds fancy
> 
> **Noctis (18:06)** : I hate wearing this
> 
> **Prompto (18:06)** : Suits you though
> 
> **Noctis (18:07)** : In case you can’t tell, I’m groaning
> 
> **Prompt (18:07)** : Oh come on! That was great!
> 
> **Noctis (18:07)** : Why do I like you
> 
> **Prompto (18:08)** : Because of my sunny personality and blindingly good looks?
> 
> **Noctis (18:08)** : Whatever you say
> 
> **Prompto (18:09)** : (o˘◡˘o)

Noctis vanished after that, presumably busy with his dinner, so Prompto left him to it and went back to uploading new photos to his blog before he went away the next day. He’d booked some time off work and was leaving early tomorrow morning for a photography trip. The mountain range he was going to was far from any ‘nearby’ towns, which meant it was mostly undisturbed stunning natural beauty, but also meant there was no signal and he wouldn’t be able to update his blog or check the internet or, worst of all, talk to Noctis for almost a week. He was finalising his packing when he received another text.

> **Noctis (21:46)** : Why am I not in bed right now
> 
> **Prompto (21:46)** : Because you’re at a swanky meeting?
> 
> **Noctis (21:46)** : It’s so dull
> 
> **Noctis (21:47)** : I’m taking a break in the bathroom
> 
> **Noctis (21:47)** : I’d rather be asleep
> 
> **Noctis (22:47)** : I’m not sure even they care what they’re talking about

Prompto snorted a laugh at both the image of Noctis hiding in a bathroom from boring business men and wanting to be asleep. He imagined Noctis to be something like a cat, determined to find any comfy corner where he could curl up in peace.

> **Prompto (22:48)** : Is there any time when you wouldn’t rather be asleep?
> 
> **Noctis (22:48)** : When I’m talking to you

Prompto squeaked at the reply, taken off guard by it. His face turned red and warmth flooded his chest as he stared at the words. Noctis was often sweet when he wasn’t teasing Prompto, but now that they both knew the other was interested in men… was he flirting? Or was it wishful thinking on Prompto’s part? Prompto missed his chance to try to find out more as another text from Noctis came through.

>                **Noctis (22:49)** : I should get back
> 
>                **Noctis (22:49)** : Have a good journey tomorrow
> 
>                **Noctis (22:49)** : Fill me in on everything when you get back
> 
>                **Noctis (22:50)** : Sleep well
> 
>                **Prompto (22:50)** : Night! Enjoy the boringmen!

There was no way Prompto was going to get decent sleep with his mind racing after that.

**Day 55**

Prompto hadn’t expect not having signal to be so hard. He’d gone away plenty of times before without signal and hadn’t had a problem. This time though, it was horrible. Not being able to message Noctis hurt even more than he’d expected. He’d gotten so used to randomly messaging him throughout the day that not being able to now was like losing a part of himself. During the days, Prompto was fine. He was too busy exploring and taking photographs to think about messaging anyway. It was in the nights, laying in a tent and wishing he’d brought that fourth blanket (maybe he could have squished it in next to the solar powered charger after all) that he couldn’t stop his mind wandering. He missed Noctis more than he’d expected. He missed hearing about his day and laughing at their bad jokes and teasing. He missed the surprise selfies and Noctis’ random comments. He missed the moments that made his heart race and even the ones that made him confused. Was Noctis missing him too? Was Noctis thinking about him? Maybe Prompto should ask when he got back.

The trip may have been hard on his heart (and his legs), but he got some brilliant photos. He was sure these were some of his best yet and he couldn’t be happier with them. The trip had been well worth it, even if his legs were ready to drop him in a chair and leave him there for a week. The hike back to his car, which he’d left in the closest village (which was still forever away), was long and Prompto was starting to think he’d die before he reached it. About twenty minutes from the village, Prompto’s phone started beeping and didn’t stop for a couple of minutes. Civilisation was welcoming him back with a cacophony of notifications and he looked forward to reading through them all. He was _back_ and boy was he glad about it. He ended up not reading them right away, wanting to get on the road and back home as quick as he could. It would take a long time to scroll through all his feeds and catch up on everything, so he’d wait until he was home and could relax. He did, however, spy several private message notifications and hoped they’d be from Noctis. The thought of talking to Noctis again and getting to review all his photos on a big screen gave him an energy boost that lasted all the way home.

It was gone midnight by the time Prompto got to his place and he couldn’t wait any longer. The feeds could wait until tomorrow but he needed to know what Noctis had said. He pulled up his laptop and opened his private messages, smiling at the 10+ icon next to Noctis’ name. Noctis must’ve been thinking about him.

 

> _ Day 50 _
> 
> **Noctis (14:06)** : I hope you get there okay
> 
> **Noctis (14:06)** : I want to go on a road trip too
> 
>  
> 
> **Noctis (16:53)** : Iggy came over and threw me out while he cleaned my entire flat
> 
> **Noctis (16:53)** : It smells like disinfectant
> 
> **Noctis (16:53)** : I can’t breathe
> 
>  
> 
> **Noctis (17:32)** : [Image]
> 
> **Noctis (17:32)** : Ignis left me cake
> 
> **Noctis (17:32)** : All is forgiven

 

> _ Day 51 _
> 
> **Noctis (18:09)** : Bought new clothes
> 
> **Noctis (18:09)** : [Image]
> 
> **Noctis (18:09)** : [Image]
> 
> **Noctis (18:09)** : [Image]
> 
> **Noctis (18:09)** : [Image]

 

> _ Day 52 _
> 
> **Noctis (22:23)** : I hope you’ve got some great photos
> 
> **Noctis (22:23)** : I’m sure you do
> 
>  
> 
> **Noctis (22:47)** : How’s the camping? Are you in hell?
> 
> **Noctis (22:47)** : Specs says it’s supposed to be freezing up there
> 
> **Noctis (22:47)** : Stay warm
> 
>  
> 
> **Noctis (22:53)** : I bet the stars look great where you are

 

> _ Day 53 _
> 
> **Noctis (21:39)** : You better come back from this trip alive
> 
> **Noctis (21:39)** : I’ll never know if you vanish
> 
> **Noctis (21:39)** : If I don’t hear from you after you’re due back, I’m sending out a search party
> 
> **Noctis (21:39)** : I’ll pull the spoilt rich kid with an influential father card
> 
> **Noctis (21:40)** : They can search the entire mountain range

 

> _ Day 54 _
> 
> **Noctis (09:15)** : I’m being dragged out for business again
> 
> **Noctis (09:15)** : It’s way too early for this
> 
> **Noctis (09:16)** : I’m going to sleep in the car

 

> _ Day 55 _
> 
> **Noctis (03:48)** : I like talking to you
> 
> **Noctis (03:48)** : It feels like we’ve known each other forever
> 
> **Noctis (03:48)** : You’re a part of my life now
> 
> **Noctis (03:48)** : It’s weird now you’re not here
> 
> **Noctis (03:48)** : I might be a little drunk
> 
>  
> 
> **Noctis (03:57)** : You can call me Noct, by the way
> 
>  
> 
> **Noctis (04:05)** : I miss you

 

Prompto read over the messages, starting with laughter before turning red and biting his lip and emotions stormed inside him by the end. Noctis’ drunk 4am messages were everything Prompto had wanted to hear. Noctis had missed him just as much as Prompto had and felt the same, at least about being a part of his life. It wasn’t a romantic confession but Prompto would take what he could get as his cheeks stayed hot and he couldn’t stop smiling. He hurried to reply, wanting to speak to him again as soon as he could. He sent across a load of pictures he thought Noctis would particularly enjoy before attempting to reply to some of what Noctis had sent him.

> **Prompto (00:41)** : [Image]
> 
> **Prompto (00:41)** : [Image]
> 
> **Prompto (00:41)** : [Image]
> 
> **Prompto (00:41)** : [Image]
> 
> **Prompto (00:41)** : [Image]
> 
> **Prompto (00:41)** : [Image]
> 
> **Prompto (00:42)** : [Image]
> 
> **Prompto (00:42)** : No need for the search party!
> 
> **Prompto (00:43)** : Did the cake last all of 5 seconds? Do you think Iggy could bake one for me someday? It looks delicious.
> 
> **Prompto (00:43)** : The clothes look good too!
> 
> **Prompto (00:43)** : Camping really was hell and now I’m home I’m not going to leave my bed for at least 4 days and I’m going to spend all of those drays wrapped in every blanket I own.

That wasn’t strictly true, since he had work again in a few days, but he could dream. Thankfully, Prompto didn’t have to wait long for Noctis’ reply, which came in minutes and put another bright smile on Prompto’s face.

> **Noctis (00:49)** : Welcome back
> 
> **Prompto (00:49)** : You’re awake?!

Prompto was shocked to see Noctis not taking advantage of prime sleeping time and had a sneaking suspicion he’d probably woken him up. He felt guilty but at the same time… he was so happy to talk to him again. 

> **Noctis (00:50)** : You survived then
> 
> **Prompto (00:50)** : In one piece!
> 
> **Prompto (00:50)** : I got some really great shots
> 
> **Prompto (00:50)** : Editing’s gonna take a while but I think I could sell some of these
> 
> **Noctis (00:51)** : I’ll buy some
> 
> **Noctis (00:51)** : If you sell the one of the reflection in the lake, I’ll definitely buy it

Prompto felt a swell of pride and affection at that. If Noctis ever really did buy his art, Prompto thought he would explode.

> **Prompto (00:52)** : I’ll make sure to do that one then!

They talked for an hour after that, filling each other in on what had happened (nothing that exciting for Noctis, and mostly camping and nature incidents for Prompto). It felt like Prompto had really come home now they were talking, more so than when he’d come through the door. They talked until Noctis could no longer keep his eyes open and Prompto was losing his grip on spelling as sleep tempted him too.

They said their goodnights and Prompto unpacked some of his important items before he haphazardly got ready for bed. Half asleep and full of warm fuzzy feelings, Prompto pulled his phone to him and typed one last message before putting it aside and shutting his eyes.

> **Prompto (02:35)** : I missed you too, Noct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely responses to the previous chapter! Chapter 3 was particularly difficult to write and edit, so I'd really appreciate hearing what you thought of it and please do let me know if you spot any errors!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!

**Day 63**

> **Noctis (00:21)** : What colour hair do you have?
> 
> **Prompto (00:23)** : ????
> 
> **Noctis (00:24)** : Ignis asked
> 
> **Prompto (00:25)** : He asked about my hair?!
> 
> **Noctis (00:26)** : Not exactly
> 
> **Noctis (00:28)** : While you were away he asked what you looked like and I said I didn’t know

Prompto had already suspected that Noctis had talked about him a little to his friends, based on some things he’d said, but this confirmed it. Noctis had to have talked about him more than a few times for his friends to want to know what Prompto looked like, right?

Prompto still hadn’t sent Noctis a picture of him. He took quite a lot of selfies but rarely showed anyone, he put them in a scrapbook to document his travels instead.

> **Noctis (00:28)** : Apparently it’s dangerous to talk to strangers
> 
> **Prompto (00:29)** : You don’t say
> 
> **Noctis (00:32)** : Think I’ll ever get a selfie of you?
> 
> **Prompto (00:38)** : Do you really want one?
> 
> **Prompto (00:38)** : I’m nothing special

His self-esteem wasn’t as low as it used to be, but he was still nervous about showing Noctis what he looked like. Noctis was stunning – what if he didn’t think Prompto was good looking enough? Prompto’s crush was as bad as ever, going well beyond brief crush territory and he feared losing him now. He didn’t think Noct was so shallow as to stop talking to him but… you couldn’t help who you did and didn’t find attractive, right?

> **Noctis (00:38)** : Bullshit
> 
> **Noctis (00:38)** : I think you’re special

Prompto’s heart picked up speed at that. Noctis thought he was special.

> **Prompto (00:40)** : You haven’t seen me
> 
> **Noctis (00:40)** : I don’t need to, to know that much

Noctis thought he was special, even without knowing what he looked like. Prompto’s stomach was fluttering in overdrive.

> **Noctis (00:41)** : but I am curious to see you
> 
> **Noctis (00:41)** : If you’re willing
> 
> **Noctis (00:47)** : [Image]

The photo was a selfie of Noctis’ head and shoulders, no sign of a shirt in view, but there was what looked like a headboard behind him. Prompto’s heart jolted again. _Holy shit_.

> **Prompto (00:50)** : Are you in bed?
> 
> **Noctis (00:50)** : Yeah
> 
> **Prompto (00:50)** : No wonder Ignis is worried
> 
> **Prompto (00:51)** : Sending bedroom selfies to a stranger
> 
> **Noctis (00:52)** : You’re not a stranger
> 
> **Prompto (00:53)** : What if you’re the stranger?
> 
> **Noctis (00:53)** : What
> 
> **Prompto (00:53)** : Maybe you’re catfishing me
> 
> **Prompto (00:53)** : You do like fishing
> 
> **Prompto (00:53):** AND cats!
> 
> **Prompto (00:54)** : How do I know those selfies are real
> 
> **Noctis (00:55)** : …haven’t I sent you enough of them?
> 
> **Prompto (00:58)** : I want one with my name written on paper or something
> 
> **Noctis (00:58)** : Fussy
> 
> **Prompto (00:59)** : Hey, I can’t send a picture of my beautiful face to just anyone, you know
> 
> **Noctis (00:59)** : Oh, so now you remember you’re special
> 
> **Prompto (01:00)** : You told me I was
> 
> **Noctis (01:10)** : [Image]

The photo showed Noctis holding his hand up next to his face, Prompto’s name written on the back of his hand in black pen.

> **Noctis (01:10)** : Your turn
> 
> **Noctis (01:11)** : I want my name included
> 
> **Prompto (01:15)** : You promise you won’t judge me?
> 
> **Noctis (01:16)** : Only a little
> 
> **Prompto (01:16)** : Noct!
> 
> **Noctis (01:16)** : I won’t
> 
> **Noctis (01:16)** : You can trust me

Prompto spent 15 minutes in front of his mirror, adjusting and readjusting his hair until it looked acceptable. He hesitated as he held the pen over the back of his hand, all his fears about putting Noctis off with his appearance rising to the surface. He forced himself onwards. Noctis wouldn’t just leave him. He might not feel the same way Prompto did, but he wouldn’t just cut off contact. Noctis wouldn’t do that to him.

Thirty selfies later, Prompto had one that he didn’t think made him look awful or embarrassing. He’d tried several poses, from serious to silly grins and eventually settled on one of him smiling happily just after he’d received an impatient “I’m waiting” message from Noctis that had made him laugh.

> **Prompto (02:00)** : [Image]
> 
> **Noctis (02:00)** : Fuck
> 
> **Prompto (02:01)** : ??????
> 
> **Noctis (02:04)** : That’s really you?
> 
> **Noctis (02:04)** : Send me another
> 
> **Prompto (02:05)** : What? No! Why? What’s wrong with it?

Prompto was starting to panic now. Was that a good reaction or an awful one? What was it? He needed to know before his intense fear slipped into nausea.

> **Noctis (02:06)** : Nothing
> 
> **Noctis (02:06)** : Just send another
> 
> **Prompto (02:08)** : No
> 
> **Noctis (02:09)** : Please?
> 
> **Prompto (02:09)** : Not unless you tell me why
> 
> **Noctis (02:10)** : Because you’re fucking cute and I don’t understand how that can be you and you can say you’re not special

Prompto stared at the message, dumbstruck. Did… did he really mean that?

> **Prompto (02:14)** : … are you serious?
> 
> **Noctis (02:15)** : Deadly
> 
> **Prompto (02:17)** : [Image]

Emboldened and excited by Noct’s reaction, Prompto quickly snapped another selfie. He held his hand hesitantly in front of his mouth, half-trying to hide his very obvious blush and half-trying to look cuter. If Noct really thought he was cute, he sure as hell was going to make the most of it.

> **Noctis (02:18)** : _Fuck_
> 
> **Noctis (02:18)** : You’re really cute

Prompto really didn’t know what to say to that. His heart was racing and he felt too hot and his cheeks refused to calm down. He summoned the courage to reply, saying what he’d been thinking all these months.

> **Prompto (02:20)** : I think you’re cute too

~ Noctis, Ignis, & Gladiolus~

> **Noctis (02:02)** : Prompto sent me a photo and he’s too cute help

Noctis had given up trying to convince his friends he was only platonically interested in Prompto while he’d been away. It’s why Ignis had asked what Prompto looked like. They’d been teasing Noct and he’d eventually given in and admitted he liked him. That had, of course, spurred more questions, concerns and embarrassment.

> **Ignis (02:04)** : Are you sure it’s him?
> 
> **Noctis (02:05)** : I got him to write my name on his hand
> 
> **Gladio (02:05)** : Show us
> 
> **Noctis (02:05)** : No. You’ll be weird about it.
> 
> **Ignis (02:06)** : We’re your friends and it’s our duty to protect you.
> 
> **Ignis (02:06)** : We need to be sure he’s real.
> 
> **Gladio (02:06)** : Show us
> 
> **Noctis (02:07)** : I can’t leave him hanging, I need to reply
> 
> **Gladio (02:07)** : Tell him he’s cute and show us the photo
> 
> **Noctis (02:07)** : I don’t think that’s good advice
> 
> **Ignis (02:08)** : Show us the photo and perhaps we can give you better suited advice
> 
> **Noctis (02:09)** : If he finds out I showed you he might be pissed
> 
> **Noctis (02:09)** : He doesn’t seem to share selfies often
> 
> **Gladio (02:10)** : Did he make you promise not to?
> 
> **Noctis (02:11)** : No…
> 
> **Ignis (02:11)** : Then there’s no problem. I’ll take responsibility.
> 
> **Gladiolus (02:12)** : Show us
> 
> **Gladiolus (02:13)** : Or I’ll send his blog a concerned message warning him not to creep on my friends
> 
> **Noctis (02:14)** : You suck
> 
> **Noctis (02:14)** : [Image]
> 
> **Gladio (02:14)** : Yeah, he’s your type
> 
> **Noctis (02:14)** : ?
> 
> **Gladio (02:15)** : Blonde and cute
> 
> **Noctis (02:16)** : [Image]
> 
> **Noctis (02:16)** : Are you satisfied he’s legit now?
> 
> **Gladio (02:16)** : What did you say to make him go that red?
> 
> **Ignis (02:17)** : Those look real enough
> 
> **Noctis (02:17)** : I said he was cute
> 
> **Ignis (02:18)** : Of course you did
> 
> **Noctis (02:21)** : You told me to!
> 
> **Noctis (02:21)** : Oh fuck
> 
> **Noctis (02:21)** : Help
> 
> **Ignis (02:21)** : What did he say?
> 
> **Noctis (02:22)** : “I think you’re cute too”
> 
> **Noctis (02:22)** : What do I do
> 
> **Gladio (02:22)** : Ask him out
> 
> **Ignis (00:22)** : You are not meeting him alone
> 
> **Noctis (00:23)** : But I should ask to meet him?
> 
> **Gladio (00:23)** : Yes
> 
> **Ignis (00:23)** : No
> 
> **Noctis (00:24):** …
> 
> **Ignis (00:25):** Say thank you
> 
> **Gladio (00:25):** That’s awful
> 
> **Ignis (00:26):** It’s how I reply to you when you compliment me
> 
> **Gladio (00:26):** Not all the time
> 
> **Gladio (00:27):** and only because you’re you
> 
> **Gladio (00:27):** Noctis isn’t
> 
> **Noctis (00:27):** This isn’t helping
> 
> **Noctis (00:27):** I give up. I’ll reply on my own

~ Prompto & Noctis ~

Prompto anxiously waited for a response to his compliment. It was blatant flirting and Noctis’ reaction would give him a sign whether to keep going or back off.

> **Noctis (00:32)** : [Image]

Noctis sent another selfie, just like Prompto had. He looked a little embarrassed, mostly in his eyes but there was a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

> **Prompto (00:33)** : Yeah
> 
> **Prompto (00:33)** : Definitely cute
> 
> **Noctis (00:35)** : If you come to Insomnia, I’ll show you the sights in person
> 
> **Prompto (00:37)** : The sights of you or of Insomnia?
> 
> **Noctis (00:37)** : … both?
> 
> **Noctis (00:37)** : Although I meant Insomnia
> 
> **Prompto (00:38)** : I’d like that
> 
> **Noctis (00:39)** : Great
> 
> **Noctis (00:39)** : I should sleep now. Ignis is talking about waking me up for some kind of early morning torture tomorrow
> 
> **Prompto (00:39)** : (￣ ￣|||) Good luck
> 
> **Noctis (00:41)** : Goodnight
> 
> **Prompto (00:41)** : Night~!

 

> **Noctis (03:50)** : For the record, I didn’t really care what you looked like
> 
> **Noctis (03:50)** : I thought you were cute before the pictures
> 
> **Noctis (03:50)** : but thanks for confirming it

 

**Day 64**

Prompto stared at his phone, looking at the three notifications: two new followers and three new private messages. The two new followers were Ignis and Gladio, and the private messages were a group chat with them.

> **Ignis (15:34)** : Good afternoon
> 
> **Ignis (15:34)** : My name is Ignis, I’m a good friend of Noct’s
> 
> **Gladio (15:34)** : Gladiolus
> 
> **Prompto (15:36)** : Hi! I’m Prompto!

It seemed a little redundant to say his name when clearly they knew who he was if they were mentioning Noctis. He was _terrified_ by this new turn of events. They’d only recently talked to Noctis about talking to strangers… were they checking up on Prompto now?

> **Ignis (15:36)** : Noct speaks very highly of you
> 
> **Prompto (15:36)** : He does?
> 
> **Gladio (15:37)** : Prompto this, Prompto that
> 
> **Ignis (15:37)** : As his closest friends, we thought it reasonable that we introduce ourselves
> 
> **Gladio (15:38)** : and check you’re not a creep
> 
> **Prompto (15:38)** : I’m not a creep, I promise
> 
> **Prompto (15:38)** : Although I guess a creep would say that
> 
> **Prompto (15:39)** : I sent him a selfie though, to prove I’m real
> 
> **Gladio (15:39)** : We saw
> 
> **Ignis (15:39)** : Gladio!
> 
> **Prompto (15:39)** : He showed you!?
> 
> **Ignis (15:40)** : We insisted.
> 
> **Ignis (15:40)** : Don’t be mad at him.
> 
> **Gladio (15:40)** : It was show us or we ask you for one ourselves

Prompto decided to bite the bullet and beat them to it, feeling brave as he defended himself and his relationship to Noctis. He grabbed a bit of paper and quickly scribbled ‘Hi Ignis & Gladiolus’ on it and took a quick selfie of him holding it. He pulled a bright smile in the photo, trying to look sweet.

> **Prompto (15:44)** : [Image]
> 
> **Gladio (15:45)** : Well aren’t you eager
> 
> **Prompto (15:45)** : Noctis is my friend. I’m not trying to trick or hurt him.
> 
> **Ignis (15:45)** : Glad to hear it
> 
> **Ignis (15:45)** : Your photography is truly beautiful
> 
> **Ignis (15:46)** : I particularly enjoy the one of the night sky above the Vesperpool Noct has on his bedroom wall
> 
> **Prompto (15:46)** : Wait what
> 
> **Prompto (15:46)** : Noctis has one of my photos on his wall? He bought one of my prints?
> 
> **Ignis (15:47)** : He has several
> 
> **Gladio (15:47)** : Yeah, he redecorated last month and put some up
> 
> **Gladio (15:47)** : That one’s more recent though
> 
> **Ignis (15:48)** : He didn’t tell you?
> 
> **Prompto (15:48)** : No!
> 
> **Prompto (15:48)** : Which ones?
> 
> **Gladio (15:48)** : He really didn’t tell you?
> 
> **Prompto (15:48)** : No…
> 
> **Prompto (15:49)** : Wait, last month?
> 
> **Prompto (15:49)** : I did have a spike in sales but I didn’t know who by. I don’t get sent that information from the printers I use.

Prompto had completely forgotten that this was supposed to be them interrogating him and was too distracted by Noctis _buying his photographs_.

> **Ignis (15:49)** : You’ll have to ask him to tell you which ones
> 
> **Gladio (15:49)** : Maybe he was embarrassed
> 
> **Ignis (15:50)** : Or wanted to be an anonymous donor
> 
> **Gladio (15:50)** : Well we’ve ruined that
> 
> **Ignis (15:50)** : Quite
> 
> **Prompto (15:50)** : Thank you for telling me!
> 
> **Prompto (15:51)** : He might never have
> 
> **Ignis (15:51)** : My pleasure.

He needed to talk to Noctis about this asap. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t said anything!

 

~ Prompto & Noctis ~

> **Prompto (15:52)** : You bought my photos?!
> 
> **Noctis (15:55)** : You just noticed?
> 
> **Prompto (15:55)** : Ignis and Gladiolus told me!
> 
> **Noctis (15:55)** : They talked to you?!

 

~ Noctis, Ignis, & Gladiolus ~

> **Noctis (15:55)** : What the fuck
> 
> **Noctis (15:56)** : Why are you talking to Prompto
> 
> **Gladio (15:56)** : Just saying hello
> 
> **Ignis (15:56)** : It was nothing untoward, I assure you
> 
> **Ignis (15:57)** : We simply wanted to speak to the one you are so fond of
> 
> **Noctis (15:58)** : What
> 
> **Gladio (15:58)** : He’s very…
> 
> **Ignis (15:59)** : Energetic
> 
> **Gladio (15:59)** : Sure
> 
> **Noctis (16:01)** : He’s sweet
> 
> **Noctis (16:01)** : Don’t you dare do anything to him
> 
> **Ignis (16:01)** : We wouldn’t
> 
> **Gladio (16:02)** : Too late
> 
> **Gladio (16:02)** : Gladio
> 
> **Ignis (16:02)** : We’ll leave him be now, Noct

 

~ Prompto & Noctis ~

> **Prompto (15:55)** : I think they only wanted to check I wasn’t a creeper
> 
> **Noctis (15:56)** : I already told them you weren’t
> 
> **Prompto (15:56)** : Yeah and showed them my selfie apparently
> 
> **Noctis (15:56)** : Shit
> 
> **Noctis (15:56)** : I’m sorry
> 
> **Noctis (15:57)** : They wouldn’t let up
> 
> **Prompto (15:57)** : It’s okay
> 
> **Prompto (15:57)** : They explained
> 
> **Prompto (15:57)** : I’d probably be just as protective if I were in their place
> 
> **Noctis (15:59)** : I can take care of myself
> 
> **Prompto (15:59)** : That doesn’t mean others can’t want to protect you too
> 
> **Noctis (16:01)** : They didn’t do anything to you did they?
> 
> **Prompto (16:01)** : No
> 
> **Prompto (16:01)** : But they did tell me you bought my photos!!!!
> 
> **Prompto (16:02)** : Which ones? Show me!
> 
> **Prompto (16:02)** : Why didn’t you tell me??
> 
> **Noctis (16:03)** : Ah
> 
> **Noctis (16:03)** : I was going to tell you eventually
> 
> **Noctis (16:03)** : Hold on

Noctis sent multiple photographs of his walls with Prompto’s photos hanging on them. There were 6 in total. Prompto felt tears brimming as he looked at them. Noctis truly liked his work, not only enough to buy one photograph but to buy six and decorate his _home_ with them. It meant more than he could put into words.

> **Prompto (16:17)** : Noct…
> 
> **Noctis (16:17)** : Yeah?
> 
> **Prompto (16:18)** : Thank you
> 
> **Prompto (16:18)** : So much
> 
> **Noctis (16:18)** : For what?
> 
> **Prompto (16:18)** : For…
> 
> **Prompto (16:19)** : For liking my photos enough to buy them
> 
> **Prompto (16:19)** : It really means a lot to me
> 
> **Noctis (16:21)** : I should hold an exhibition for you one day in Insomnia. Get my Dad’s company to sponsor it.
> 
> **Prompto (16:21)** : Noct!!
> 
> **Noctis (16:21)** : The exposure would be great for you
> 
> **Noctis (16:21)** : You deserve it
> 
> **Prompto (16:22)** : Fuck

Prompto couldn’t stop himself from crying then, the emotion overwhelming him. Noctis was too kind. Prompto wasn’t used to people acting like this towards him and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

> **Prompto (16:22)** : Noct stop
> 
> **Prompto (16:22)** : I can’t handle this I’m gonna burst and then I’ll look a mess
> 
> **Noctis (16:22)** : You’d still be cute
> 
> **Prompto (16:23)** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the huge delay. There's two more chapters to go on this. I can't promise any kind of schedule, but I can say I definitely will finish it eventually. I'm not abandoning this (or Tether)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 68**

Noctis pulled his jacket tighter around him, wishing that he’d brought a coat. He was at another of his father’s company’s events and as the son of the CEO he’d had to dress nicely. However, he hadn’t been warned that the ‘surprise’ part of the event was going to be outside for fireworks and he hadn’t brought a coat. As a result, he was freezing and trying very hard not to visibly shiver. The event was open to anyone who’d managed to get a ticket as well as guests of important people, so Noctis had managed to bring along Gladiolus and Ignis, who were somehow much more immune to the cold than him and were fairing far better.

“This better hurry up.” Noctis grumbled, so only they could hear.

“Patience, Noct. They’ll begin when they’re ready.” Ignis replied, a hint of amusement in his voice but he stepped closer nonetheless, shielding Noctis a little more from the breeze.

The company’s events always ran to schedule and today was no different, Noctis was just desperate to get in the warmth again.

“Think of lover boy, he’ll warm you up.” Gladiolus teased.

Noctis gave Gladio a quick glare but decided that he might as well follow the advice. He pulled out his phone and fired off a quick message, pleased when he didn’t have to wait long for a response.

> **Noctis (20:46)** : I’m cold
> 
> **Prompto (20:47)** : Same!
> 
> **Prompto (20:48)** : I’m wearing 3 blankets indoors
> 
> **Noctis (20:48)** : I’m outside
> 
> **Noctis (20:48)** : We’re waiting for fireworks
> 
> **Prompto (20:48)** : Take photos!

Noct smirked a little as an idea immediately came to mind and he quickly snapped a photo.

> **Noctis (20:49)** : [Image]
> 
> **Prompto (20:49)** : No, not of you! The fireworks!
> 
> **Prompto (20:49)** : Although that is a nice photo of you…

“Noct.” Ignis’ voice pulled Noctis away from his phone and he looked up to see Ignis holding out an unlit sparkler for him.

Noctis accepted the stick with a small smile. “Really? I haven’t had these since I was a kid.”

“Me neither” Ignis agreed while holding his sparkler out for Gladio to light with his own before turning to light Noct’s.

“Hey guys,” Noct pulled out his phone, holding it up for a group selfie of them and their mini fireworks. He played with the sparkler, drawing random shapes until it fizzled out before trying to send the photo to Prompto.

> **Noctis (20:55)** : [Image]
> 
> **Noctis (20:55)** : Better?
> 
> **Prompto (21:55)** : That’ll have to do
> 
> **Noctis (21:55)** : Your turn
> 
> **Prompto (21:56)** : I don’t have sparklers
> 
> **Noctis (21:56)** : Show me the blankets
> 
> **Prompto (21:57)** : [Image]

Noctis snorted at the reply. The photo _was_ of the blankets… but it stopped when it reached Prompto’s jaw. 

> **Noctis (20:58)** : …
> 
> **Noctis (20:59)** : [Image]

Noctis sent back a selfie of him frowning with disappointment. Gladio gave him a knowing look which made his cheeks heat up. Luckily, he’d already taken the photo before he’d started looking embarrassed.

> **Noctis (21:00)** : Up
> 
> **Prompto (21:00)** : [Image]

Prompto sent another picture, this one of his ceiling with a bit of his hair poking into the bottom of the picture.

> **Noctis (21:02)** : Is this because I didn’t send you the fireworks?

Noctis tried to hide his smile as he looked at the photo, before jumping as the first of the fireworks went off. He looked up, feeling his phone buzz again as he watched the start of the display. When he looked back down, he couldn’t hold in his laugh.

> **Prompto (21:02)** : Down a bit?
> 
> **Prompto (21:02)** : [Image]

Prompto had sent a photo of chocobo slippers on his feet.

> **Noctis (21:03)** : Chocobos?
> 
> **Noctis (21:03)** : I guess I can’t really complain about that

He looked up to the display again, not wanting to miss much of it but also not wanting to miss messages from Prompto. A sudden pang of longing rushed through him as he thought how nice it would be to have Prompto with him right now. He looked back down, smiling at Prompto’s enthusiastic response. He was _adorable_.

> **Prompto (21:03)** : I LOVE chocobos
> 
> **Noctis (21:06)** : Who doesn’t?
> 
> **Prompto (21:06)** : Exactly!!
> 
> **Prompto (21:09)** : [Image]

It was a photo of Prompto holding a plushie chocobo on his shoulder with a big dorky grin. Noctis could feel himself falling harder for him every moment. Distracted by the photo and the loud noises, he didn’t notice Gladio’s approach until it was too late.

> **Noctis (21:13)** : Beautiful
> 
> **Prompto (21:13)** : Right! I got him at a chocobo range!
> 
> **Noctis (21:15)** : I didn’t mean the chocobo
> 
> **Prompto (21:15)** : ?!?!?!?!
> 
> **Noctis (21:16)** : I waasddk

“Gladio!” Noctis yanked his phone away, giving his friend a kick at the same time. Gladiolus was only laughing. He’d manged to snatch the phone from him and send off some messages before Noct had succeeded in getting it back.

“Just helping you along.” Gladio replied with a smug look.

“I don’t need your help. I’m doing fine on my own.” Noct replied, turning back to his phone to try and fix any damage Gladio had caused.

> **Prompto (21:16)** : … are you okay?
> 
> **Prompto (21:17)** : Did a firework get you?
> 
> **Noctis (21:17)** : Sorry
> 
> **Noctis (21:17)** : Gladio stole my phone
> 
> **Noctis (21:17)** : He’s fast
> 
> **Noctis (21:17)** : Ignore him
> 
> **Prompto (21:17)** : Ha! You got owned!

Noctis huffed an insulted laugh at Prompto’s reply. At least he wasn’t being awkward about it. He wouldn’t have minded knowing Prompto was blushing at the thought of Noctis calling him beautiful.

> **Noctis (21:18)** : Shut it
> 
> **Noctis (21:18)** : That’s a nice picture though
> 
> **Prompto (21:18)** : Beautiful?

Well, if Prompto was going that way then why not…

> **Noctis (21:19)** : Yeah
> 
> **Noctis (21:19)** : The chocobo too
> 
> **Prompto (21:19)** : Fuck

 

**Day 74**

> **Prompto (11:07)** : Guess what!
> 
> **Noctis (11:07)** : ?

It was early, 11am, and Noct was still in bed. He’d woken up a few minutes ago and had grabbed his phone to lazily scroll through his feeds while he debated the pros (food) and cons (leaving the bed) of getting up. Prompto, however, seemed to be in an energetic mood.

> **Prompto (11:08)** : One of my employers is going to Altissia and offered to take me with her!
> 
> **Prompto (11:08)** : I have to pay my own accommodation since I’m not going for work reasons but I’m travelling with her for free!
> 
> **Noctis (11:08)** : That’s great!
> 
> **Noctis (11:09)** : When are you going?
> 
> **Prompto (11:09)** : This weekend. I’ll be back on Wednesday
> 
> **Prompto (11:09)** : I work with her mon-wed, so getting the time off wasn’t a problem
> 
> **Noctis (11:09)** : Congrats
> 
> **Prompto (11:11)** : [Image]

Prompto had sent a selfie of him smiling excitedly. It was like a ray of sunshine and Noct was both pleased to see it and also aware that it was far too early in the day for him to be staring at someone so bright.

> **Noctis (11:11)** : I’m happy for you.
> 
> **Noctis (11:11)** : I look forward to seeing your photos
> 
> **Noctis (11:12)** : Say hi to Luna if you see her
> 
> **Prompto (11:12)** : She won’t even know who I am!
> 
> **Noctis (11:13)** : I’ve told her about you
> 
> **Prompto (11:13)** : You have?!?!?
> 
> **Prompto (11:13)** : What did you say?

Noctis smiled at his surprise. He’d had the rare chance to call her for an hour the other day and they’d filled each other in on as much as they could as quick as they could. Noctis considered his friendship with Prompto to be an important enough detail to mention and may have gotten a little carried away talking about him.

> **Noctis (11:14)** : This is Prompto. He’s a nerd and is gonna wreck his eyes by looking through a viewfinder for most of his life, but his photography’s worth it
> 
> **Noctis (11:14)** : I showed her the picture of you riding the chocobo
> 
> **Prompto (11:15)** : I’m covered in dirt in that!
> 
> **Noctis (11:15)** : Not my fault you sent it to me
> 
> **Noctis (11:15)** : or fell off

It was a great photo. They’d been talking to the early hours of the morning the day before he’d talked to Luna and Prompto had told him the story of the most recent time he’d gone to a Chocobo ranch and had been determined to ride the only Chocobo that he hadn’t ridden before – and apparently for good reason. The Chocobo had proceeded to throw him off onto the dirt 5 minutes after Prompto had climbed on. The photo had been taken after Prompto had been convinced to ride a more amenable Chocobo instead. 

> **Noctis (11:15)** : She said you seemed sweet
> 
> **Prompto (11:15)** : I think I like Luna more than you
> 
> **Noctis (11:16)** : She’s nice
> 
> **Noctis (11:16)** : Too nice to say what she really thinks
> 
> **Prompto (11:16)** : !!!!
> 
> **Prompto (11:17)** : [Image]

Prompto sent more and more selfies of himself these days and Noctis was incredibly glad for them. He pulled the cutest expressions and Noctis had all of them saved.

> **Noctis (11:18)** : Nice pout
> 
> **Noctis (11:18)** : Are you sulking?
> 
> **Noctis (11:18)** : I thought you were excited about all the photos you can take of Altissia
> 
> **Prompto (11:18)** : I am!
> 
> **Prompto (11:18)** : But my friend is being cruel
> 
> **Noctis (11:19)** : I’m looking forward to seeing what photos you take
> 
> **Prompto (11:19)** : I’ll send you previews!
> 
> **Prompto (11:20)** : I’m glad I won’t have to worry about not having signal again
> 
> **Noctis (11:20)** : Me too

 

**Day 78**

Prompto sent a lot of selfies while he was in Altissia. He looked super excited in every one and Noctis got caught blushing while looking at his phone more than once.  Right now, Prompto had sent him a photo of the night sky.

> **Prompto (22:17)** : I’m on a pier overlooking the water
> 
> **Prompto (22:17)** : It’s really romantic
> 
> **Noctis (22:19)** : Found someone special to share it with?
> 
> **Prompto (22:20)** : I’m talking to you

Noctis smiled and turned a little red at the reply. That was Prompto really suggesting he wanted to share a romantic moment with Noct and not just wishful thinking, right? He was tired and feeling brave, so took the plunge.

> **Noctis (22:21)** : Thanks
> 
> **Noctis (22:21)** : I wouldn’t mind being there
> 
> **Prompto (22:22)** : Walking under the stars with me?
> 
> **Noctis (22:22)** : Yeah
> 
> **Prompto (22:22)** : That would be nice
> 
> **Noctis (22:22)** : Selfie?
> 
> **Prompto (22:24)** : [Image]

Prompto took a photo of him with the water behind him, the lanterns from the pier lighting him up. He had a soft glow and Noct felt his chest warm at the sight. He wanted to be there with him, holding his hand and enjoying the view together.

> **Noctis (22:24)** : Thought so
> 
> **Prompto (22:24)** : What?

Noctis hesitated a moment as he worked up the nerves. This was a good moment to say it properly, and not via Gladiolus’ interfering.  

> **Noctis (22:25)** : You look beautiful

Anxiety coursed through him as he waited for the reply, hoping that Prompto was as into him as he was into Prompto. He could imagine Prompto blushing and getting excited and flustered by Noct’s reply. He hoped that was true and he hadn’t been misinterpreting things.

> **Prompto (22:26)** : I really wish you were here

Warmth flooded through him at the positive response. He wanted nothing more than to be with Prompto right now. He needed to meet him in person.

> **Noctis (22:27)** : Me too
> 
> **Noctis (22:27)** : Come to Insomnia
> 
> **Noctis (22:27)** : Or I’ll come to you
> 
> **Noctis (22:28)** : I don’t care which
> 
> **Prompto (22:28)** : I want to see Insomnia
> 
> **Prompto (22:28)** : and you
> 
> **Noctis (22:29)** : I’ll take you somewhere nice
> 
> **Prompto (22:29)** : Will it be as romantic as this?
> 
> **Noctis (22:29)** : I’ll do my best
> 
> **Prompto (22:30)** : Then I’m in
> 
> **Noctis (22:31)** : Yeah? Really?
> 
> **Prompto (22:31)** : Yeah!
> 
> **Prompto (22:31)** : I really want to meet you
> 
> **Noctis (22:31)** : Me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, final chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 99**

Prompto sent a lot of photos of Altissia, from stunning scenery to busy people scenes to cute and gorgeous selfies. Noctis couldn’t get enough and was especially pleased the day he called Prompto beautiful again and got a very red-faced selfie sent back immediately. He couldn’t wait to see that look in person.

After a lot of back and forth, arranging and rearranging, they had the visit planned. Neither of them wanted to wait too long, so they planned it for a weekend, 3 weeks away. It took a bit of convincing, but Noctis eventually managed to talk Prompto into letting him pay for his room, since he was the one who had asked Prompto to visit and had the money to spare. Plus, he was stubborn. He’d considered offering to let Prompto stay in his flat, but he wasn’t sure how appropriate that would be, considering he was taking Prompto on a date.

The days leading up to their meeting were almost unbearable. Both Prompto and Noctis were a mixture of excitement and nerves as they counted down the days. Prompto had tried to get as many hints as possible about where Noctis was planning to take him but Noctis wanted to keep it a secret. The only thing he’d told Prompto was that he didn’t need to “dress all fancy” (Prompto’s words) and that normal clothes would be fine, when Prompto had been worrying about what to wear. Noctis had thought about taking Prompto to an exclusive restaurant, but it didn’t seem like Prompto’s sort of thing, so he’d dropped the idea early on. He wanted him to be blown away but comfortable at the same time. Most of all, he wanted Prompto to have fun. It wouldn’t be a good date if Prompto didn’t feel comfortable in his surroundings.

They had arranged to meet by a fountain on the day – the one from some of Noctis’ selfies with Iris. Prompto had remembered it while they had been discussing the sights he wanted to see of the city. It was near enough to a carpark that Prompto could drive in, park, and meet Noct there with (hopefully) no trouble.

Noct sat on the fountain wall as he tried to quell the nerves that kept breaking through his excitement. He was always so comfortable talking to Prompto online but meeting him in person was different. Through messages, he could edit any blunders he made and make himself sound slightly smoother. Face to face, he couldn’t do that. Plus, in person Noct had to deal with Prompto’s ridiculously pretty face right in front of him and that was only going to make him say even more stupid things. Sure, he could put on the façade he uses when attending his father’s business events, but he didn’t want to do that for Prompto. For better or worse, Prompto would get 100% unfiltered Noctis.

Noct felt his heart flutter as he spotted a familiar blonde coming around the corner. He stood up, adjusted his clothing, and smiled as they locked eyes on each other. Prompto beamed at him, positively lighting up the area around him as he started walking faster. Noct’s pulse sped up to match Prompto’s feet and his own smile got wider. Prompto looked _perfect_.

“Noct!” Prompto greeted brightly, making Noctis’ heart flutter. His smile was just as dazzling in person – if not more so – and it was like a genuine ray of sunshine had come down to meet him.

“Prompto,” Noctis replied, an unrestrained smile on his face. “Was your journey okay?” He asked, hoping Prompto had no trouble navigating his way here.

“Oh, yeah! It was good. I spotted a wild Chocobo along the way and got a cute photo. It’s a good thing I left early…” Prompto answered excitedly before trailing off and looking a little embarrassed. It was _adorable_.

“Can I see?” Noct asked, encouraging him. He loved seeing Prompto’s enthusiasm. He also loved seeing chocobos…

“Sure!” Prompto perked up again and pulled his camera out of the bag hanging off his shoulder. He flicked to the photo – skipping past a few of scenery he’d also taken along the way. The Chocobo was cute, sat having a rest in the shade and seeming to look at Prompto curiously. “It was really cute! It sat there watching me and even went ‘kweh’ at me as I left!”

Noctis laughed and felt his chest warm up. Prompto was just as he’d expected and Noct felt his nerves receding with every second spent with him. Noctis felt his cheeks heat up as Prompto looked up and caught him staring at Prompto instead of the picture. “It’s a good photo. Are you ready to take more? I promised you that tour of Insomnia after all.”

“You’re really doing that?” Prompto asked, hanging the camera strap around his neck and closing the bag.

“Yeah, if you still want to?” Noct smiled, hoping Prompto did still want to since half his date plan involved it.

“Definitely!”

He took Prompto to all the major sights in Insomnia, perfectly happy to stand and watch Prompto work. They took selfies together at most of the places as well. He’d imagined Prompto would take a _lot_ of photos, and he wasn’t wrong. Prompto had hesitantly asked a couple of times if Noctis really didn’t mind him getting carried away with the photography, but Noctis only encouraged him. “I brought you here so you could see and photograph it. I like seeing you work. It’s nice to see your passion.” Prompto had seemed a little embarrassed but pleased by the response and had stopped asking after that.

Prompto was the same in person as he was online, especially once he relaxed and stopped trying to hold himself back. He talked the same, laughed the same, blushed the same… Noctis had fallen _hard_ for this man. Maybe this wasn’t a traditional date, but Noctis thought it worked for them. It certainly seemed to be making Prompto happy, if all the blindingly bright smiles and excited chatter were anything to go by, and that was his main aim.

“Where next?” Prompto asked, putting the camera away and smiling. Noctis’ heart jolted a little at the sight; he really was so beautiful.

“Noct?” Prompto asked, tilting his head a little. “You okay there, buddy?”

“Yeah,” Noctis laughed, coming back to reality. “You hungry?”

“Always!”

“Then I have the perfect surprise for you.” Noctis led the way once more, taking him to the front of a very tall office building.

“What’s this?” Prompto asked, looking up at it with genuine curiosity.

“One of the buildings my Dad owns. Come on.” He reached for Prompto’s hand and led him inside. It was 7pm, so most people had either left or were leaving and the building was quiet. They entered the lift and Noctis pressed the button for the top floor.

“What’s up there?” Prompto whispered and Noct laughed softly. Noctis had no idea why Prompto was whispering but it was adorable.

“I told you, it’s a surprise.” He whispered back.

Prompto didn’t have to wait too long to find out though. The top floor was high, _very_ high, but the lift was fast, and they were soon at the top. Noctis stepped, out, taking Prompto’s hand again, and led him through the empty halls until they reached a door with ‘Garden’ written above it and a note stating ‘Reserved’ stuck to it.

Prompto’s eyes widened in awe and Noctis smiled. Yes, he’d definitely chosen the right place. Opening the door, they were greeted by a beautiful roof garden, filled with trees and flowers and no one else in sight. “I reserved this just for us.” He explained as he walked slowly with Prompto through the area. “Do you like it?” He asked, even though he could already tell Prompto did as he couldn’t stop smiling.

“I love it!” Prompto answered, taking in everything around him and enthusing over certain flowers and arrangements. As they reached the balcony, Prompto went very quiet. The view of the city from here was stunning. You could see most of the city, including all the places they’d visited earlier that day. They both stood there quietly taking it in for a moment.

“This is… beautiful, Noct.” Prompto breathed after a while, not taking his eyes off the view.

Noctis squeezed his hand in response. “Yeah…” Noctis had been here several times before but that didn’t make the view any less stunning. “It’s better with you here.” He replied honestly, making Prompto turn red. Noct tried not to laugh at how adorable Prompto was but his smile may have given him away as Prompto turned to his camera to hide and recover.

Noctis waited for Prompto to take some photos before guiding his attention behind them. “Still hungry?” He asked, gesturing to the picnic basket waiting for them on the bench. He had absolute faith that Ignis would have provided the perfect food for the moment. He opened it up and pulled out the two plates attached to the lid, placing them on the picnic table, before taking and spreading out the food selection. He was right, Iggy had been a genius as always. There was a good choice of food, something for whatever Prompto’s tastes might be and accounting for Noct’s, but better than that was the cake.

“Oh! That’s-” Prompto pointed as he recognised the cake. It was the same cake Ignis had made Noctis when Prompto had been on his signal-less photography trip. Prompto had jokingly asked if Iggy could make him one and Noctis had passed that comment along. Noct wasn’t too surprised that Ignis had remembered.

“I can feel Specs judging me already if we start with the cake…” Noctis replied, even though he also wanted to eat the cake right now. “He’s not here though…”

Prompto grinned at him conspiratorially. “What about one savoury piece, then one slice of cake, and so on?”

“Genius.” Noctis replied. Perfect idea, couldn’t fault it.

It didn’t take them long to finish the food, including most of the cake and the savoury options with the exception of some apples and grapes.

“Thank you for today,” Prompto said quietly as they sat looking out over the city again.

“You’re welcome,” Noctis replied, pleased that his idea had been a success. He’d wanted a date Prompto would love and be comfortable during, and so far, it seemed to have worked. He hoped it ended just as well. He shuffled a little closer, linking his fingers with Prompto’s.

“I’m really glad I came here.” Prompto smiled at him, voice soft. “and I’m glad you commented on my photos that first time.”

“Your photos needed commenting on, they’re wonderful.” Noctis replied honestly, returning the smile. “I’m glad you messaged me too. This is the best thing to come out of my blog.” He squeezed Prompto’s hand.

Prompto blushed again and leant a little closer. Noctis locked eyes with Prompto for a moment as his heart stuttered before he gathered the courage to go for it. He leant in, raising his free hand to Prompto’s jaw, lightly stroking his cheek and angling his face as he closed the gap between them. Prompto’s lips were just as soft as Noctis had imagined and he felt a surge of emotion and lightning rush through him at the contact. His heart swelled as Prompto moved his hand to Noct’s waist and gently kissed back. Joy fluttered through him, making him smile into the kiss.

Noctis pulled back a little, leaving just enough space between them to see Prompto’s matching smile. He didn’t know what to say to express how much he’d wanted this, so leant in for another longer soft kiss instead. Prompto broke the kiss with a cute little laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Noctis asked, a small laugh on his lips too.

“I don’t know. I’m just… happy.” Prompto replied, pulling back enough that Noctis could see the softness on his face. Noct’s chest tightened with affection. The date couldn’t have gone better.   

“Me too.” 

**Day 100**

It was the second and final day of Prompto’s trip and he and Noctis were saying goodbye at his car. They’d spent the day relaxing around the city and simply spending time with each other. It had been nice and neither of them wanted it to be over so soon.  

“You should come on one of my photography trips one day. You make a great assistant.” Prompto teased as he leant over the handbrake to secure his camera in the passenger seat, ready for any more impromptu Chocobo photo shoots along the way. Noctis laughed from his position, leaning against the open driver’s door.

“Count me in. Perhaps I could do with a change in career. Assistant to famous photographer Prompto Argentum.”

Prompto laughed as he finished fiddling with the camera and sat upright again. “It could be good for you, but I’d hardly say I’m famous.”

“You will be soon.” Noctis couldn’t help acting smug. “You have that Lucis Caelum sponsored exhibition to hold, remember?”

Prompto laughed as he strapped himself in before looking up properly as he caught the look on Noctis’ face. His expression turned to surprise as it dawned on him that Noctis wasn’t joking. He really had talked to his father about sponsoring an exhibition of Prompto’s photography in Insomnia and he had said yes.

“Wait… _what?!”_

~ End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada~ I really hope you all liked the ending. This was surprisingly hard to write, but I hope it's been satisfactory. I've really appreciated all the lovely comments you've left on all the chapters - they've been really encouraging and are 100% of the reason I fought through the difficulties to finish this. Thank you!! I really hope you liked this and I look forward to seeing what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the FFXV fandom, so I'd really appreciate hearing what you think!
> 
> If you’re interested, you can find me on tumblr @ sweetrosei


End file.
